


The Indigo Chronicles

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #515: The Snarry Rainbow - Indigo.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Fluff, Angst, Character death - not Severus or Harry. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Indigo Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #515: The Snarry Rainbow - Indigo.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Fluff, Angst, Character death - not Severus or Harry. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Indigo Chronicles

~

“Monster,” Severus declared.

Harry bit back a laugh. He could see why Severus would say that, given the way the kitten was digging his claws into Severus’ trousers. “I was thinking maybe Fluffy or Snooty,” he said.

“Absolutely not.” Severus snorted. “I would have suggested Loki, but that is just courting disaster.”

“Point.” Harry eyed he kitten. “I know. Indigo.” 

Severus pursed his lips even as he tried to pry the kitten off his leg. “Acceptable,” he finally said. “Although if he doesn’t stop trying to shred my clothes, his name will be Dead Kitten.” 

Harry just smiled. “We’ll see.”

~

“Severus!” Harry called. “I’m home!” 

There was no answer. 

Humming, Harry put the kettle on as he walked past the kitchen. 

Seeing the lab door closed, Harry knocked. He’d had too many close shaves with volatile potions in the past. “Is it safe?” he asked, peering around the door.

“Enough.” Severus, hovering over potions, didn’t look up. “How was work?”

“Fine.” Harry looked around. “Where’s Indigo?” 

Severus snorted. “Somewhere.” 

Harry grinned. Indigo was always near Severus. “No Indigo bits in those potions, I hope.” 

Severus smirked. “I considered it.” 

Indigo mewled in outrage from a shelf. 

Harry grinned. “Tea’s ready.” 

~

Arching his back, Harry took Severus deeper.

Severus panted, clinging to Harry’s hips as he thrust, his cock sliding in and out deliciously. 

Harry, face pressed into the pillow, moaned, his hands clenching the sheets. Opening dazed eyes, he shouted when he saw Indigo on the bed watching. “Merlin!” 

Severus froze. “What?”

“Your cat!” 

“ _My_ cat?”

“He follows _you_ around!” 

Severus huffed. Reaching for his wand, he sent Indigo sailing out the door before slamming it shut. “Better?”

“Yes.”

“Now,” purred Severus, resuming his movements. “Where were we?”

Afterward, when Severus let Indigo back into the bedroom, Harry just sighed.

~

The house was dark. Harry sighed. Maybe Severus’d actually left this time? “ _Lumos_ ,” he whispered, jumping upon seeing Severus on the sofa, Indigo in his lap. “Bloody hell!”

Severus didn’t look up. 

Harry inched closer. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you were here.” 

“Where else would I be?” Severus rasped. “I’ve nowhere else to go.” 

“Sorry for what I said.” Harry sat beside him.

“You were right.” 

“I shouldn’t have shouted. Forgive me?” Harry clasped Severus’ thigh. Indigo hissed, scratching Harry. “Ouch!” 

Severus smiled. “I do. Though Indigo’s another story.” 

Harry glared at Indigo. “We should’ve gone with Monster.”

Severus laughed.

~

Harry rubbed Severus’ back. 

“Why’s this so painful?” Severus whispered, slumping back into the sofa. “He was aggravating, he—”

“Loved you.” Harry leaned his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Remember how he’d watch you brew? Adorable.”

“And when he watched us have sex?” Severus chuckled, leaning his head against Harry’s. 

“Ugh, less adorable,” Harry muttered. “He was definitely part of the family, though.”

“I’ll…miss Indigo.” 

“Me, too.” Harry said, realising he wasn’t even lying. Much. He smiled. When they’d recovered, he’d bring home another kitten. Or maybe a Crup. He winced as ghostly claws sunk into his ankle. Maybe not. 

~


End file.
